


Rein Storms

by Cantholdmedown



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantholdmedown/pseuds/Cantholdmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find a horse in your back yard you would think its wild...unless it has an ugly blue halter and a rainbow looking brand....then you get an ARC Valley horse...in which that ranch is owned by your high school crush's family...then you also get one hell of thunder storm filled night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> this i think has potential lol i really like this idk...its probably really bad...idk tell me what you think!

Itching the side of his face, his fingers scratching his stubble, Bellamy looked up. His door kept clicking with the wind from the rain, huffing he stood up, his boots clunking against the worn word. Stepping out onto his porch, he looked over to the dog bed in the corner of the covered porch. His dog Gus laid lazily, his head hanging off and out in the rain.

"Gus." He whistled softly. The dogs head sprung up and water flicked across the wood porch. "Come." He said his hand tapping his leg. Gus stood, his white body wobbling from sleep. Shaking slightly he walked past Bellamy and into the house, his old body flopping down on his bed just inside the door. Bellamy's phone started vibrating, stopping only as he slid his finger to answer it.

"Yullo?" He asked, looking out across the lake in front of his house. The rain making the water look like ink.

"You have a horse in your back yard." The caller said. A chuckle escaping her throat.

"Wait what? Octavia? I have a what?" He said his voice scratchy from not using it. Coughing slightly he looked up the hill to his sisters house, he could see a shape in the large floor to ceiling window and he waved slightly. "I have a what O?"

"You. Have. A. Horse. In. Your. Back. Yard. Also your dog is a horrible guard do-" Bellamy hung up and turned to walk through his house. Stepping around his dogs toys and UN-chewed bones he made his way into his dinning room, the window over looking the slight yard he had before it ended against the side of a cliff climbing up to the landing his sisters back yard extended to. A large privacy fence at the top of the cliff. Looking down the valley he saw his drive starting to flood. Looking to the left to the road and the rest of his yard, there stood a light bay colored horse. His halter a bright blue, a weird contrast to his darkening hair. Bellamy swore and walked onto his back steps. A dog leash already in his hands. Clicking his tongue the horse looked at him, his ears ticking to the noise. Lowering his head the horse stepped slightly to the left, toward the drive and the woods.

"Hey big guy." The horse huffed and stepped even closer to the drive. his hooves and legs were covered in mud. Bellamy stepped closer to the horse, causing the horse to stepped back. A loud clap of thunder sounded above them and the horse threw his head back, his front hooves popping off the ground. Bellamy surged forward and held his hands up. "Woah, Woah. Hey come on now big guy. Hey stop." Grabbing onto the horse's check piece of his halter, Bellamy skillfully latched the dog leash onto the Tie Ring. Pulling tightly on the leash, and stepping to the horse, Bellamy smoothed his hand down the horses neck. The horse huffed and looked him, his dark eyes staring at him. Bellamy stepped back tugged lightly on the lead, his boots sinking into the mud. The horse followed calmly, his hooves sinking even farther then Bellamy's boots.

"Lets get you somewhere warm." Leading the horse to the unused barn slightly down the drive, His mothers horses used to be there, until Bellamy had to sell them to keep the house when she died.The last horse to be sold was 3 weeks ago. It being Bellamy's horse Magnum, fresh saw dust lay untouched on the ground. His feed still sat next to the stall and hay still sat in the old tack room. He lead the horse to the wash bay and hooked each tie ring on his jaw to the wash bay leads. Flicking the lights, the barn came to life, a barn cat lay on the edge of the stairs watching with interest. Bellamy turned on the hose, warming the water so he could warm up the horse. Spray his hand so he could get the temp right he started spraying off the horse. The mud falling off in clumps. The horse stomped lightly, his shoes clicking with the cement floor. Once all the mud was off Bellamy, turned to get the cowboy magic. Reaching, his hand came up empty, growling slightly Bellamy turned. His wash tack was gone. Fuck. He put it away. Turning to the horse he thought for a second. walking to the tack stall across the way. Looking in the boxes labeled wash he gripped a thick bottle, pulling it out he smiled and popped the lid, taking a whiff he turned to the horse holding the bottle up.

"Found it." Walking to the horse, he squirted the cowboy magic along the horses spine. Grabbing a thick brush, he started to work. Brushing in circles down the horses sides. The horse was pretty clean now, but Bellamy was starting to relax and this felt good. Cleaning horses always made his stress go down.

"If only mom could see you now." Bellamy jumped causing the horse to throw his head back and whinny. Patting his wet hair Bellamy looked to his sister standing in the door way. Gus sat next to her, his large lazy head cocked to the side staring. A toddler was perched on her hip, car keys in his chubby hands.

Bellamy chuckled and looked at the horse. Starting back to work on cleaning him, he walked around the front of the horse, his hand never leaving the smooth wet hair. Working on his other side Bellamy spoke. "Where do you think he's from." He asked looking over the spine of the horse at his sister.

"Well judging on the kind of horse and well...the brand on his neck im guessing hes an Arc horse." Bellamy stopped, his fingers curling tightly over the brush before he stared at his sister over the large animal.

"What?" Bellamy all but squeaked. He let the brush drop in a nearby bucket with a loud thud and walked back to grab the dangling hose. Spraying off the horse Bellamy stepped to see the brand on the left side of the horses neck. There, plain as day sat a scarred rainbow shaped brand. "How did I miss that?" Bellamy stated, tracing his fingers over the brand. "It is fairly new. Healed but new."

Octavia walked forward her phone to her ear. "Here." Bellamy fumbled to grip her tiny phone to his ear, not used to the size of the tiny Iphone compared to his new one. "Its ARC Valley." Bellamy squeaked but held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A female voice said over the phone. Bellamy paused trying to think of what to say. "Hello?" The voice said again, slightly agitated.

"Um- Ya- sorry- Um. I have one of your horses?" Bellamy said, his voice coming out scratchy again, he cleared his throat. "I have a light bay here, with a light blue halter on? HE has your brand so my sister called you?" He rambled.

"Oh my god. Thank god. Okay. Well. Thank you so much! Oh My God.." The girl shouted, Bellamy listened as she said something to someone and then a car door slammed shut.

"Where was he?"

"In Cool Valley? My family's ranch, its 5 minutes outside of town? Big stone pillars in the front?" He mumbled. "You should realy watch after your horses...especially in thunder storms."

"Wait..Is this a Blake?" Bellamy winced and turned to Octavia, who had her son next to the horse, his chubby hands on the horses neck. The horse just stared at Bellamy. "If so, judging by your voice this is Bellamy."

A sick feeling came over Bellamy and he watched as the horse shifted his legs. His massive head now held high, and his muscle taunt. "Who is this?" Bellamy asked, his tone slightly deeper and reserved.

"Its Clarke Griffin."


	2. How Much You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy makes one stupid decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I really got into this chapter...and i was gonna post it earlier but I scrapped what i had and well...started over...hope you like the little look into Bellamy's past.

Bellamy’s heart thudded in his chest as he heard the familiar sound of tires on gravel. Waiting for the familiar truck to pull into view he was blind sided to see Nathan Miller hop out of a brand new Ford King Ranch. Nathan held out his hand in greeting, his baseball cap riding low on his face.

“So you guys found Stormy?” Nathan asked, his hands finding their way into his back pockets.

Another set of headlights reflected off the side of Nathan’s truck causing everyone to turn and wait for the new comer. “That would be Clarke and Finn. Stormy is Finn’s.” Nathan said walking around Bellamy to the still taunt horse. Stormy stared intensely at the barn door opening, his ears flicking back and forth.

“Collins?” Octavia asked-, “Finn Collins? Husband that was already married?”

“That’s the one.” Nathan mumbled turning as footsteps advanced on the barn. “But hush.”

“Wait what?” Bellamy asked turning back to Nathan, “He’s married to two people?” He shifted another sick feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach.

“I’m not married at all actually.” A crackly voice echoed from the entrance of the barn. Stormy threw his head back, his leads clicking with his movements. Letting out a shrill neigh, Stormy stomped his hooves. His nose flared and he shook violently. Bellamy cast his gaze on Finn who stood in dress slacks and a dress shirt, some of the buttons undone. “Divorced.”

“Thank god.” Another voice sounded as the owner rounded the corner. Clarke Griffin strode into the barn, a lead in her hands and an apple treat. She brushed past Bellamy, and walked straight up to the distraught horse, softly humming. Bellamy stared at the tiny human next to the large animal. Her riding boots not making her any taller.

“Where did you find him?” She asked, her hands never leaving the horse but turning to look at Octavia.

“Well, Lincoln; My husband, had said that he saw a horse on the side of Brizbane. We see wild horses all the time in Arizona so we didn’t think anything of it. But then we thought about it at dinner and when Lincoln left to go find it? It was gone. I was standing next to our back window and I see movement down in Bell’s backyard.” Clarke glanced at Bellamy as Octavia continued. “At first i thought it was Gus,-” She said pointing at the dog sat on the old shingles stacked near the entrance. “But once I got a closer look i realized it was a horse, so I called Bell. He got him into the barn and washed him and now you're here.” Breathing deeply Octavia let her hand traveled to the her sons back, his head lazily leaning on her shoulder watching Clarke.

“Can I ask why he is down here?” Bellamy mumbled, stuffing his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. He absently twisted the ring on his right middle finger. “It’s pretty stupid to let a horse just run across town.” Clarke chuckled and looked pointedly at Finn.

“See well...He wasn’t across town. Stormy was in my barn.” Nathan said looking at Finn with a glare. “In the divorce Finn got Storm. Clarke got the rest. the cattle and such.” Clarke threw her hands up and huffed.

“Why not tell my entire life story Miller, it's okay.” She said grumpily cocking her hip and crossing her arms. Nathan rolled his eyes and continued.

“Anyway, Finn here doesn’t have a place. So..Monty and I offered him our spare room for the time being, Jasper is away visiting some girl in Arizona and he needed a place. Well...Dick wad over here doesn’t know how to latch a box stall.” Nathan finished holding his hand in the direction of Finn, his callused hand falling to his side with a thwack. “All in all i think we’ve come to the conclusion that pretty boy over here is not who he used to be.”

Finn snorted and looked at his watch. “It’s 10:40 and I believe Clarke here has boys she needs to put to bed.” Finn said glaring at Nathan. Bellamy’s brows arched up and turned to look at Clarke, as she unhooked the wash bay leads. Stormy held his head as far away from Finn as possible as the man walked to him, his nose flaring slightly.

A clap of thunder sounded over the barn and Storm reared up, his hooves kicking out at Finn and Clarke. Bellamy stepped to the horse, his hands coming up in a commanding way his mother taught him, fingers outstretched, palms turned to the horse, feet shoulder length apart. “Woah Storm, woah” Clarke said holding on tight to the lead she held. Bellamy grabbed Storms left checkpiece and yanked the horses head down, so his nose touched his chest, a calming hand rubbing down his neck. Pulling his hand away he stretched it out behind him for Clarke to place the lead in his hand.

“Clarke.” He commanded lightly, his fingers flexing.

Clarke lightly placed the lead in his hand as if not to spook the skittish horse.

“His name is filled with irony.” Octavia stated as she walked backwards toward her car. Keys already in hand. “Load him easy.” She said to Bellamy, saying what their mom used to tell him when he entered the starting gate at fair.

_He could feel the deep breaths his horse was taking between his thighs, His hands gripped tight on the reins. Looking to the stands of the small arena he grinned. His mother and sister sat proud. His number painted brightly on their green hoodies. 88, his number for the day. Magnum snorted and backed up quickly, his hooves sinking slightly in the dust. “Its okay Mags, it's okay.” He whispered leaning down petting his horse softly._

_Looking to his mom, he smiled sadly. She smiled back encouragingly and waved her small fan, mouthing three simple words to him. “Load him easy.” Bellamy looked forward, away from the crowd, the sound of people talking and the low buzz of adrenalin pulsing in his ear. Steering Magnum, to the small starting gate he pulled back softly, slowing the eager horse._

_“Easy Mag. Easy.” Letting Magnum step into the groove made by the other horses, Bellamy let Magnum settle, his muscles pulsing under Bellamy’s legs. “Load him easy…..Load him easy.” Bellamy chanted to himself and Mags. Looking to his left he saw them loading the calf into the pull chute. Shifting in his saddle Bellamy placed his “piggin” string between his teeth and bit down hard. As the box rope was attached to the calf Bell growled, his teeth digging into the “piggin” string._

_When the volenteer looked to Bellamy for the pull signal, Bell breathed deeply. He nodded, watching as a lever was flipped and the calf was released running in a straight line before the box rope fell from the calf and magnum was released. Bellamy didn’t even think as he threw his lasso._

_It landed perfectly, “MAG.” Bell chanted from behind his “Piggin” string. Magnum halted and Bellamy leaped off, running to the calf as soon as his feet hit the ground. Grabbing the calf, Bellamy got him to his side and used his “piggin” string to tie three legs together. Holding his hands up as if to say time he jogged back to Magnum, mounting then waiting. This is always the longest six second of his life. The calf stayed down. Looking at the clock on the wall Bellamy smiled. 7.2 seconds._

Blinking, Bellamy stared after his sister before looking at Finn. “How much you want for him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it as technical as possible, because when you are roping a calf you tend to just think technically...and well...yeah lol ill tell you what things are
> 
> Pull Chute: Basically a starting gate for a calf, its a thin gated barrier.  
> Box Rope: Its used as a timer and or length measurement so the rider knows when to throw his lasso.  
> "Piggin" String: A short rope used to tie three legs of the calf together. 
> 
> There I hope that helped a little lol. ill leave these little things at the end if i feel some words might be to Rodeo for you lol.


End file.
